Luke Skyward
by HeniHenri14
Summary: In a different dimension there is not just the Empire and the Rebellion, but the Grey Kingdom too. Luke lives under the Grey Kingdom, not with his aunt and uncle and knows about his relation to Darth Vader, but he doesn't have the Force. All he wants is to be a soldier of the Royal Army, but maybe the Force wants to have a word in all of his plans... Maybe he has the Force...
1. Chapter 1

" _The awesome yellow planet of Tatooine emerges from a total eclipse, her two moons glowing against the darkness. A tiny silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed by a giant Imperial Star Destroyer. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the Imperial Star Destroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate." *Star Wars - A New Hope by George Lucas*_

Far away in the galaxy Luke was on a planet, listening to his guardian's banter and holding exactly 3 crates full of fruits and vegetables in his hands. Next to him walked his brother, Tanry, the eleven year old boy, who was holding just one crate in his hands. Both of them were following their _father_ , Arvis Starroy.

After they walked down the lane and found their spot both Luke and Tanry began unpacking the contents of the crates, while their father left to sign some papers.

"One day I'm gonna leave this place for good." said the boy, then he looked to the ground and hesitated. "Do you think father and mother would approve? That I want to be a pilot?" he almost whispered and looked at his older _brother_.

Luke sighed.

It was in moments like this that he wanted to have a voice, but he was mute and the only thing he could gesture was a nod and a smile.

He knew his guardians would not approve about his younger brother's decision, they could not afford it. They didn't like it, when Luke asked them if he could join the military, they won't like it when Tanry will ask them. They didn't have much money, which he knew, they were normal people, with workers as parents, but that could not help them that much, sometimes it was hard to sustain the family financially. Luke and Tanry tried their best to help their parents, but even they could not help that much. They could not be employed, since none of them was an adult, Luke being 17 years old and Tanry 11 years old.

Or maybe they will let it happen, since Tanry is their only child by blood.

Luke knew he was an ' _orphan'_ , but he did not feel as such. He had dreamed and dreamed the events that happened on that day…

At the age of five he was curious and one night he went out, in the desert. That night one ship had to maneuver a forced landing near were Luke was walking and they took him as captive since the boy had seen them. Apparently they had a stealth mission going on and nobody should have seen them. Then after a year of living with smugglers and getting used to smuggling and doing missions it all stopped. One day the smugglers were assigned to go over the _Grey Kingdom_ and to steal some stuff, but during that mission their ship was destroyed with the smugglers in it, luckily Luke was not in the ship, but left at the docking station. He got to family service, but he was mute and after months trying to guess his name they had finally got it, Luke _Skyward_. By the age of 7 he was adopted and got a new life.

"…at least I have no school today, it's weekend…" he heard his brother and looked over the huge clock displayed on the alley not far away to see that he had one hour until classes started. That was when he got a glimpse at his father and waved at him, then hugged his brother and walked home.

Far away in the galaxy _two droids_ were purchased by the _Lars_ household.

After getting dressed in his school uniform Luke began pacing rapidly to the academy. The school didn't care about the weekends, he had to go every single day to the Academy and he was in the top of the classes, he needed to excel at everything, he was a perfectionist and he had to admit it.

After 7 hours of theoretic classes, 2 more hours of sparring Luke knew he was almost done for the day, so he headed to the Royal Palace…

"It equals 2x." said the Prince, Gerd Kirra and Luke nodded.

One day, after being adopted, Luke met Carth Kirra, one of the princes of the royal family and they became good friends. After that Luke was invited often over the palace to hang out with his friend and after the king found out that Luke was good at math, while his younger son, Gerd was not he assigned Luke to meditate the boy. Luke accepted it without a second thought, he had always liked the royal family. Furthermore, they were the only ones that could help Luke, he had a mental illness, he could see others aura, he could hear voices, see the future... Since the royal family found out, Luke must take two pills per day to let all his hallucinations go away.

After two hours of mathematics the king entered the room and smiled at the sight of his son trying to understand the lesson. Luke observed the king and smiled back. The king, Robert Kirra walked next to his son and looked at the exercise.

"I am going to steal Gerd for today, Luke, and tomorrow he won't get meditation but you still need to be here after school." Robert looked at Luke, who nodded and got up, ready to leave.

By the time he got _home_ Luke was exhausted and ready to go to bed, that of course after he had eaten.

While the family was eating and different subjects were discussed Luke watched Tanry, the boy, who was smarter than the others at his age was thinking about something and being terribly quiet. Luke noticed that he can see his aura, his brother was… No. He shook his head, and quickly took one pill in, he almost forgot to take his pill that was the problem.

"Do not forget your pills tomorrow." his mother reminded him and Luke smiled sheepishly and after he excused himself he went straight to his and Tanry's room to sleep.

On the other side of the galaxy a droid was heading somewhere in the _desert_ …

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**


	2. Chapter 2

"…and so the Grey Kingdom chose to stay out of the war…" Luke heard his teacher say, but he couldn't get focused. He had already known the fact that the Grey Kingdom chose not to get in the war between the Imperials and Rebels, a wise choice for the Kingdom. He was so unfocused, he hated when they didn't do something practical, he hated theoretic classes especially those without images, holograms… He sighed and fidgeted in his seat, he could clearly see his classmates hated that class too. "…speaking about the Empire…" Luke buried his face in his palms, he hated the Empire. He was part of the Grey Kingdom for stars sake! He didn't come here to learn about the Empire. "…Lord Vader…" he looked up, curiosity getting the best of him.

When he was younger he dreamed of a hero as a father, he admired his imaginary father, even though he had never met him. As time went on, the royal family told him, that his father was Anakin Skywalker that was the moment Luke realized what a poor job the family service did for him, by saying that his name was Skyward… It didn't take long for Luke to learn that Anakin Skywalker died, but then Robert told him that his father is still alive, his father is Darth Vader. Luke had never felt so happy in his life, he wanted to go and meet him, but Robert stopped him saying he would not be of any use for the Empire, but he could be of good use for the Grey Kingdom. After pondering about that for two days Luke had decided to stay and leave Darth Vader in the fog on this subject. That didn't stop him to ask about his father, he wanted to know everything that happened to him, since he knew his father was involved in the war. Robert made him promise to keep his relation to Vader as hidden as possible and Luke agreed to that, that meant not even his adoptive family knew about it. He had to play the orphan.

The teacher walked to the holographic table and projected the event. Luke watched as a huge Imperial Star Destroyer appeared and leaned closer to see what happened. It was chasing an Alliance Ship, a CR90 corvette Luke observed.

"Yesterday the Empire captured that ship…" the teacher began.

Luke thought about how good the Kingdom's spies got, that they could get tapes about all that happened in such a short time. They started analyzing the subject.

* * *

Far away in the galaxy an old man was searching for a ship…

* * *

At the palace, after classes, Luke and other students found out what the gathering was about. The Empire wanted to talk about something with the Royals… Luke sighed, he hated when the Empire wanted to speak with the Kingdom. That meant no speaking with his blue blood friends, no meditation and no coming to the palace… At least that meant until this occasion. Every single year there were two gatherings at the Kingdom's core planet, two at the Imperial Centre and three off world, on a ship. Every year during those occasions the senior year's best students that attended Military Academy had to be present. Luke sighed, he had to be present… That meant he had to get dressed in his uniform, act all day like the trained troopers, be ordered around… That was exactly what he signed up for…

He was the last one to leave the palace and on his way he almost bumped in Carth.

"Luke!" Carth exclaimed and hugged his friend, who smiled in return. "Guess you were chosen." he smiled, Luke sighed and nodded.

" _Do you think_ _ **he**_ _will come?_ " Luke asked in sign language.

"I don't know." Carth sighed. "You see there's a war out there and the Empire's heavily involved. Your father is surely out there fighting." Luke nodded and for a brief moment tried to imagine that in that very moment his father must be out fighting along troops, worrying about the lives at sake and in the other end of the galaxy his son was acting cowardly, worrying about meeting his own father… "I guess I know what it'll be about, the meeting I mean." Carth folded his arms over his chest. "I got too close getting some information about yesterday's attack. Almost lost my cover… and my head…" Luke quickly looked at his friend.

" _It was you."_ he signaled, Carth nodded.

"My father's going to get me killed." he grimaced. "He thought I'm visiting the planets that are under our claim, not getting near action. It was not a very _'prince'_ thing to do."

"Indeed." at that both Luke and Carth froze. It was Robert. Both boys turned and Carth grimaced.

* * *

Far away in the galaxy a planet was destroyed…

* * *

When Luke got home and went to his and Tanry's room he observed that the younger boy was sulking, he sat next to him, on the bed.

"I won't say anything." said Tanry and went out the room, Luke sighed and wondered what happened with his brother.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

 **Thank you, for the review, it means a lot. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two days since Tanry became so distressed and angry. He kept getting in fights over nothings with his parents and Luke couldn't really do anything. He tried his best to make Tanry speak, but nothing succeeded.

In the meantime Luke had to go every single day to attend to lessons about etiquette in front of the Imperials and in front of the Emperor. He got so busy that sometimes he almost forgot to take his pills. After these classes ended he sighed and got ready to leave, that was when he saw Carth and Lorain, the oldest princess, having a conversation and heading to where Luke was.

Luke smiled at them, but they didn't react at all, which made Luke to wonder what had happened.

"…it's too powerful, its power can kill off worlds!" exclaimed Lorain, Luke watched them coming in front of him. When they looked at him Luke signaled.

" _What is wrong?_ "

"The Empire." Carth spat, enraged.

"There are rumors that the Empire made a weapon." Lorain explained. "It is said it can kill off entire worlds." Luke's eyebrows shot up.

" _That is impossible._ "

"We thought so too." Carth snarled.

"Alderaan is no longer." Lorain filled in.

" _How do you know?_ "

"We felt it, Luke." Lorain looked to the floor. "Thousands crying…" she whispered.

Luke knew that the Royal Family has an unnatural power, called the Force. He knew they were all trained to use it, to build lightsabers with it, to let it flow through them. Luke learnt about it as well, when Carth told him about it, but he had never had it. He knew there were Jedi out there, there were Sith and between them Grey Jedi. He knew it was rumored that his father has it…

"The Imperials will come here in two days, I bet they want to make us join their side in the war." Carth reasoned.

"We are on their side, but we don't take part in the war, it would not be beneficial for us. We are against these rebels and they know it." Lorain explained.

"Heh, sure." Carth rolled his eyes. "They won't let us choose in all of this, if we don't do what they want us to do we're as dead."

" _You don't know that_." Luke signaled.

"We're talking about the Empire here!" he almost shouted. "Coldhearted monsters." Luke closed his eyes… _Father…_ Carth looked taken aback and coughed. "I mean… There are exceptions." Lorain elbowed him.

"You need to calm yourself down." she pointed to the door and Carth sighed, then made his exit.

"He's just frustrated." Luke opened his eyes and looked at the princess. "There's a lot going on." Luke nodded and looked at the door. "I guess you want to go." he nodded. "Goodbye, Luke." she smiled and hugged him, Luke returned the hug and left.

* * *

 _That's no moon!_

* * *

It was dark outside when Luke got home and after getting his shoes off he went to his room and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts flow around, but all he could think of was what was going on with his father. Did he feel the destruction of Alderaan? Did he order it? Did he see it?

Two days. There were only two days until he would meet the Emperor and maybe his father too…

The door opened and his stepmother stepped in, she walked in the room and sat next to Luke.

"Hey, everything all right?" she played gently with Luke's hair.

" _Tired._ " Luke signaled and she nodded, then he froze, it was like he could feel his brother entering the house and his father going to the door. He quickly got up and searched for his pills. After swallowing one the feeling disappeared, but he could hear his father clearly shouting to Tanry. Luke turned to his mother.

" _What happened?_ " she sighed.

"Your brother didn't come home after school ended and we don't know where he was. Me and your father searched for him all day, we came home an hour before you came." she smiled weakly seeing the fire in Luke's eyes.

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_ Luke asked, slightly enraged and worried.

"We didn't want to burden you with this. We know there's much going on in your life, exceling at the Academy, meditating the prince, attending to lessons at the palace. We thought we will wait..."

The door opened and Tanry burst inside.

"You are grounded!" came Arvis's angry voice.

Luke watched the fight going on and thought about how weird life is. He could see clearly that Tanry represented the rebellion in this case, his parents the Empire and he, himself was the Kingdom… If he got in the fight he would end it. He thought about it, but then pondered about the fate of the galaxy… Maybe entering this war was not such a bad idea… But he didn't get up and after some time it all stopped with a sulking boy and angry parents. Or maybe staying out of war wasn't so bad after all…

On the other side of the galaxy a princess was saved.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

 **Thank you, for the support! *.***


	4. Chapter 4

It was Tanry's birthday and one day until the Imperials would come. Luke was up early and walking down a street to get to a bookstore. He wanted to get a book for Tanry about planets. As he entered the store he could see there were hundreds of books and after half an hour sorting through them he got the perfect one for his brother. It was an atlas about the old galaxy and their galaxy, with pictures about planets and some information about them. Luke took out his savings from his wallet and handed the credits to the seller. Then headed to the Royal Palace.

At the Royal Palace everyone had something to do, and that's how he got to practice with the other students their combat tactics and moves. They had a teacher with them, the same one that taught them how to spar and how to shoot, how to hold a knife, how to attack with a sword. If anyone superior asked them to show an attack they would do it. Luke had his sword in his hands and moved synchronized with the others.

After 2 hours of training, 2 hours of learning vital things Luke was finally done for that day. He wondered though where the royal family was, he hadn't seen them all day, probably they were getting ready for the other day too.

As he walked home he noticed the streets had not just the Grey Kingdom's logo on the buildings – a white oval with a grey crown, but the Empire's logo as well. He grimaced at that.

The Grey Kingdom had always had a good relation with the Empire, but despite that, people had a negative opinion about the Empire. People saw it weak, because the rebellion appeared. Brutal, because of the rumors… Luke sighed, he was thinking about his father. How did he get into the Empire? Why did he get there? He had so many questions and nobody to ask. When he was little he used to ask those question and Robert answered them, but he didn't feel like a curious child anymore…

He didn't observe that he spent nearly two hours getting home. He was so lost in his thoughts he lost track of time.

Luke opened the door and saw that his mother and father were home as well. They were making a cake and Luke smiled at the sight.

By the time Tanry got home the cake was ready and after eating it and celebrating the birthday Luke gave the present to his brother, who smiled and thanked Luke for it.

After that Luke and his mother, Ayla, began washing the dishes, while Tanry got in his room and began lecturing the book. Arvis was helping clean the table too.

"One 17 and one 12, when did time fly away Ayla?" Arvis asked and Luke listened with a smile on his face.

"I don't know Arvis."

Everything went on happily that day and nothing bothered the family. During dinner they had a pleasant chat and after they all quieted Tanry sighed.

"I want to join the navy." said Tanry and tension wrapped in the room. "I want to go the Academy." Luke swallowed and watched Arvis.

"We don't have money for that." was all he said and Tanry dropped the fork.

"But Luke can go." Tanry spat.

"Luke was nine when he joined the Academy and he earns money on his own. You are too old for that." Arvis was unnervingly calm.

Despite his age, Tanry skipped two years in school, he was performing brilliantly at almost every class. Tanry would have no problem getting used to the Academy. Most children got in there at the age of ten, some even younger, and a few older...

"This is unfair!" Tanry whined.

"You should not go to the Academy, it's not meant for you, and you're too old."

"I want to be a pilot!" he raised his voice.

"You should be a scientist or doctor." Arvis remained calm.

"So you can permit that and not the Academy?" Arvis punched the table and Tanry froze. The man pointed to the boy's room and the boy walked away.

Luke knew well enough that the Military Academy was one of the few schools that had to be paid for and it was the most expensive one too. He was lucky, that the royals helped him out with the taxes every single month, because he was meditating Gerd. They paid a lot for one or two hours per day…

Arvis sighed and rubbed his eyes, Luke watched him and after the man left the room Luke remained on his seat, thinking about his brother…

* * *

 **Aaaand here it is another chapter done. Thanks for the reviews and Happy New Year to everyone ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: You know it...**


	5. Chapter 5

The day came.

Luke sighed while entering the Royal Palace, this was it.

He knew that the Imperials would arrive in one hour, so the troops and students went to the docking bay and aligned themselves. After 20 minutes Luke cursed inwards, remembering that he forgot to take his pill… He thought that there was a bottle of pills in Carth room, for whenever Luke forgot to take the pills… That was when he heard the engines of a shuttle. He realized he must focus really hard that day.

The shuttle landed and the ramp lowered, then stormtroopers marched out. _Great, bucket heads._ Luke thought and stood straighter. He and his classmates were at the end of the line, so they were the furthest away from the scene. Then red imperials came, Luke didn't recognize their uniform, but remained still. Then he heard it, even from the huge distance, the mechanical breathing. He braced himself and for a glimpse he looked at his _father._ He could see an old figure coming down too so he quickly retook his posture of blank face, straight back. Just like a trooper.

The Imperials were greeted by one of Luke's teachers and a General. Not long after they began walking down the lane, which was full of troops on both sides. Luke was distressed, he could see clearly why he needed his pills. They walked slowly and Luke was getting agitated as time went on, he could feel like he was watched sometimes, but he couldn't move, not even stir. He had to stay perfectly. He could feel some emotions from those around him… He messed this up, badly. He tried to get focused. The Imperials came closer. _Get yourself together Skywa…_ Vader was walking in front of him and suddenly stopped. Luke cursed inwards, but kept the blank face. Vader tilted his mask to Luke, the boy however didn't move.

"What is it, Lord Vader?" came the old voice of the Emperor, as he turned to see the boy.

"He looks overly familiar." stated Vader. Luke's heart was pounding hardly, he focused on his breathing, trying to calm himself down.

"What is your name, boy?" asked the Emperor and Luke looked at his teacher.

"He cannot speak, Your Highness. His name is Luke Skyward." explained the teacher.

"Skyward, interesting name. Who were your parents?" the Emperor pushed on and Luke panicked in his mind.

"We don't know, he was adopted, probably some low-life scums, giving the fact that the boy was with a smuggler crew." Luke flinched inwards at the words, but didn't show it, and tried not to think about anything, since he could deduce that Vader was capable of reading minds. _How dare he?!_ He could feel Vader and the Emperor watching him and stars he hated it. "He was adopted by the Starroy family, Your Highness." was that coldness that he felt? The Emperor cackled, but Luke remained unmoving, anger still there, inside of him, but slowly calming.

"Interesting." the Emperor commented and resumed his walk, Vader followed him, Luke released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was almost done for today.

After the meeting, Luke and the other students along with the Imperial troops were waiting for the Royals and the Imperials to come out. The door opened and they stepped out. Robert and his wife looked at Luke and smiled, Luke nodded, they led the way and the Emperor and Vader followed closely, he could basically feel their eyes in him and it burnt him, but remained as stoic as he was taught to be, then came the students and then the troops, both royals and imperials.

They were talking about the core worlds and they stopped when they came to the panorama, which was high above the city. Luke positioned himself as instructed and remained blank. The troops left, only the students remained.

"I cannot permit anything to happen with my capital planet nor with my Kingdom. I cannot risk all of that for a war." said Robert.

Luke didn't really listen to what they were saying.

"Luke, isn't that your brother?" Luke looked at the king and moved out the lane, going to the viewing point. He looked down, there were some holographic images showing… _Tanry._ His heart skipped a beat. _Missing._ He felt numb. He didn't care that he was watched, he had to do what he was told to do. He chose this. He had to let it go, even if it hurt, even if it enraged him. He looked at Robert and nodded, then moved back to the line and took the position he was told to take. He could not let feelings get the best of him. The Emperor and Vader watched him, waiting for a particular reaction, but Luke felt too numb to react. _Brother…_

"As I was saying discipline is important for me…" the king went on and eventually they forgot about Luke. Luke though didn't forgot.

After some time the king asked them to show one of their training routines with swords and they all did it, synchronized. Luke didn't make any mistakes, even when he got a glimpse of the Emperor's yellow eyes watching him. After that they were dismissed.

Luke began running. He ran down the palace and ran on the streets until he got home. The police was there and Luke busted in the house. He saw that his parents were devastated and the cops were just about to leave. After they left Luke looked at his mother, she was crying, he looked at his father, wanting to ask him what had happened, but the man shook his head sadly.

Luke went in his and _Tanry's_ room and dug in all the drawers his brother had. Then he remembered the secret compartment. He pulled out the drawer, under the bed, and gazed the inside of it until he felt a button, he pushed it and the compartment opened. Digging in all he got was a piece of red fabric, but when he turned it the Empire's logo was painted on it.


End file.
